Willing
by Trogdor19
Summary: A mouthwateringly lemony one-shot about Damon and (vampire) Elena sharing a feed, and the passionate aftermath that helps her accept her vampire nature. Rated for mature audiences only.


_Elena is newly transitioned and newly single and Damon is playing vampire mentor. This is a citrusy little one-shot about what happens when he talks her into sharing a human snack. Deliciously M-Rated._

_Author's Note: This has been posted on my website for a while, but this is its first time on fanfic dot net, so enjoy, dear readers and sorry if you've been to my website and had a peek at it before!_

_Disclaimer: Rated M for explicit sexual content, including some mild threesome-ish stuff. I don't own the characters or the universe of the Vampire Diaries._

* * *

**DAMON POV**

* * *

It's 3:30 am and I'm in Elena's bed. Not because she wants me to be, but because this is the time when my people thrive, between the waking and the sleeping hours. I'm meant to be on the move, snatching what I want from the vulnerable human world. I'm spending it here because I'm a masochist. Or an optimist. Mostly because I love her.

I'm inches from her world-class body, which is guarded only by cheap, floral-print scraps of fabric and stupidly, I'm not taking advantage of the situation. Instead, I'm preoccupied with the fact that I'm uninvited and wondering what it would take for me to be otherwise.

Elena sighs and tucks her head in closer to my trespassing arm, murmuring a sound that might be nothing and might be my name. When she was human, I watched her sleep more times than I should have, always thinking that the sighs and pieces of words she muttered in between her dreams might translate into something I could understand. Into a reason to explain why I'm in her life.

They never did.

Tonight, the difference isn't in her sleep: that is always the same. She sleeps like the dead, if the dead slept gracefully, artlessly, in a room of candid photography and misguided equine art. The difference is in her species.

Tonight, Elena Gilbert is the undead. I may have no clue about teenaged females, but I know exactly what vampires want.

I climb out her window, my passage as unmarked as it always is. I place a call, staring at the generic suburban siding of the Gilbert house while I talk to the woman on the other end of the line. She's a stranger to me, but won't be for long. I've been saving her for a special occasion.

The run back to the boarding house flashes by and I don't have to wait long for my visitor to arrive. I text Elena and pour myself a drink. If I were a more cautious man, I might be nervous right now.

I contacted Diana for the first time a few days ago. I found her on an online fetish site, after the first time I had Elena complete her own compulsion before she fed and she began to cry instead.

When Elena lets herself go, she is a glorious predator. Fast and confident and dangerously sexy. But her transition has enhanced her innate empathy to the point where she can very nearly read minds. It breaks her heart when people fear her. Since she and Stefan broke up and I volunteered as her vampire mentor, that left me to do the dirty work.

In this case, the _very _dirty work of plowing through online profiles written by desperate people who were hopelessly turned on by the idea of being fed upon by creatures they didn't actually believe in.

My problem? I don't want Elena anywhere near these freaks. They'd be stalker-obsessed before she got through the nice-to-meet-you. Yeah, she could make them forget, but that would sort of ruin the point of trying to find her someone she didn't have to use compulsion on.

I picked Diana because her fantasy was fairly tame and because the idea of Elena feeding off men made me want to snap their lucky little necks. The fact that Diana is easy on the eyes? Icing on the cake.

I had a few choices, but her dark brown hair and light hazel-green eyes were hard to resist. Paired with pale skin and delicate bone structure, she looked like a vampire with an alluring vulnerability left over. A little like Elena, actually.

"Are you sure she'll come?" Diana asks me. "It's late. Or early, I guess."

She is toying with the hem of my shirt. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her up to my room before Elena arrived. On the other hand, why not pass the time in the nicest way possible?

Diana peeks up at me through her long, hastily-mascara'ed eyelashes. "You could call someone else. Do you know any other guy, um, vampires?"

I tug a piece of her hair lightly, bored with her already but intrigued by the possibilities she represents. "I have a brother, but he's not your type."

"He doesn't like humans?"

My mouth quirks in amusement. "He likes them. More than he should. My other friend will be more to your taste, I think."

She makes a non-committal sound and I stroke a hand down her hair, feeling ironically protective. Brave, stupid girl, to show up in the middle of the night to a town she doesn't know. To give herself over to unknown predators in the hope that they can sate her kinkier sexual urges.

I duck to place my lips close to her ear and whisper, "Why don't you tell me your fantasy again, so I can make sure we give you everything you want?"

"I want you both to bite me," she says in a low voice, a little shy, a little aroused. "At the same time." She trails a finger down my chest and bites her bottom lip. "And I want _you_ to touch me."

She's supposed to be for Elena, but I'm getting hard listening to her and doubling up is starting to sound like a brilliant idea.

Elena and I haven't shared a feed yet, mostly because it makes me insanely hot and keeping my hands off Elena is a monumental task on a good day. A good day consisting of being about a hundred miles from her, locked in a room full of optionally-clothed supermodels.

I hear the front door open and close and a moment later, Elena breezes into my room without knocking.

"You know, we have these nifty rings for a reason, Damon. We don't actually have to feed in the middle of the night, remember?" She stops dead when she sees Diana, who still has her hands on my chest.

"We're eating in tonight," I say with satisfaction. "Elena, meet Diana."

Diana turns and her breathing quickens. She's trying to play it cool but she's already burning with excitement. "Nice to meet you, Elena."

"She's not compelled," Elena says, confused.

"No, she isn't," I agree, pleased.

Diana has apparently decided that one line is enough of an introduction and she starts unbuttoning my shirt. I can't fault her. Her profile to that fetish site was created three years ago. That's a long time to want something you can't have. I would know.

Diana stands on her tiptoes to kiss me. This really isn't how I saw this going but Elena's watching and I'm caught between arousal and a distinct urge for revenge. Neither of which are urges particularly given to the pro-con method of decision making.

I kiss Diana back, cupping her ass and pulling her closer. Her butt isn't as nicely rounded as Elena's but she's talented with her tongue. She all but purrs, rubbing herself against my now-bare chest.

"What the hell, Damon? I didn't come here to watch you make out with some girl," Elena snaps, sounding much more angry than she has a right to.

I pull away and smirk at Elena. Her eyes are dilated, though from the smell of human blood or from watching that kiss, I'm not sure.

"You don't like compulsion," I remind her.

"I'm also not willing to seduce people to…you know," she says, disgusted.

"Diana wants to be fed from," I tell Elena. "She's always wanted it, but she didn't know the right people. I offered to introduce her." I give Elena a dark half-smile. "Who are you to tell her that what she wants is wrong?"

Diana's kissing my chest and one of her hands drops to cup me through my jeans. It feels a lot better with Elena watching. I give her a lazy smile.

"So what do you say? Why don't you and I make her dreams come true?"

When Elena broke up with Stefan, I thought we might have a chance but I should have known better. She showed up the next day red-eyed and ready to feed, but not asking for anything else. Which means that letting Diana make this sexual was probably the wrong way to get Elena's buy-in, but I haven't been good about finding distractions lately and I'm dying for a little release.

Elena gets pissed off at me three or four times a week, so that's nothing new. If she leaves in a huff, I'll keep Diana for myself and at least I'll get laid for a change.

I wind my fingers through Diana's shiny brown hair. It is a little short, not as soft as Elena's. But I'm a pro at making do with what I can get.

Diana pulls her shirt off over her head and I take a moment to admire the view of her perky little breasts in a lacy pink bra. Elena hasn't stomped out yet, and I'm in the mood to yank her chain.

Vampires like blood. Vampires like sex. She'd probably love to believe she is going to be a PG-13 vampire, but I've never been interested in anything less than an M for Mature Audiences only. Elena, if she'd ever admit it, is no different.

I spin Diana around so that Elena can watch while I brush the hair off her neck.

"Are you sure?" Elena asks, moral little princess that she is, even though I can see veins threatening around her eyes. I bet she would have been out the door when Diana shucked her shirt if she hadn't let herself get too busy to feed for the last couple days.

Diana nods breathlessly and grinds her ass against me. I'm already at half-mast and it feels good. And why the fuck shouldn't I enjoy it? God knows I'm not spoken for. I dip a hand inside Diana's bra and pinch her nipple as I let my fangs lengthen. Elena's eyes are watching every movement. She still looks like she might bolt, but which way?

"Don't come over here until I say," I warn, just in case she's planning on sticking around. "Control."

Diana stiffens. "What do you mean, control?"

She glances between Elena and me and I rein my fangs back in with a twinge of impatience. Elena's fighting a losing battle to keep the blood out of her eyes and it isn't a comforting sight. One of us has to keep the snack bar in a generous mood and I don't think Elena's up to the task.

Diana steps away from me. "Look, I didn't come here with a death wish or something. If she's like, crazy or whatever, I'm out."

I catch Diana's gaze, but I don't compel her. Yet.

"She's learning. But she doesn't want to hurt you. I'm not going to _let_ her hurt you. Trust me." I smile in what I hope is a comforting way as I trickle my fingers across the smooth skin of her naval.

"Promise?" Diana asks, her eyes bare with more than one kind of plea.

She's dying to consummate her fantasy. I could tell her I was going to pay her off with a sugarplum castle and a fleet of fairy servants and she'd believe me right now.

"I promise," I tell her honestly, and spin her back into me.

Diana arches her back and pulls my head down. I refuse her jugular and bite her shoulder, where the slower flow will leave more for Elena.

Though I'm not usually messy, I let one fat trail of blood escape me so that it drips all the way down into Diana's blush-pink bra. I want Elena to smell the blood. I want to see what it does to her.

I watch in my peripheral vision as Elena's face transforms; she's shifting her weight back and forth nervously, trying to prove to both of us that she can wait.

I push Diana's bra down, playing with her nipples and I know Elena's not just watching that trail of blood.

I brush the girl's hair away from the other side of her neck and she moans. I can smell her arousal and I wonder if Elena can, too, if it will comfort her to know that tonight, everyone is willing.

I tip my head back a little and crook a finger at Elena. She blurs across the room, head drawn back to strike. I catch her around the throat, squeezing hard enough that she remembers that I'm in control, but not hard enough to hurt her.

I pull back, licking blood from my lips.

"Gentle, Elena." I wait until she recovers herself enough to nod, then my hand slides around to the back of her neck and I pull her close. Her muscles strain with the effort, but she taps smoothly into the throbbing vein in Diana's throat and I am left cradling the back of her head as she drinks. It hurts a little in my chest to watch her, so I go back to the feed.

Diana tastes good, like red wine and apples. She moans again, but I'm listening to the breathy, needy sounds coming from the back of Elena's throat.

Elena's hand finds my bicep and hangs on hard. I growl and grip Elena's perfect ass, crushing the three of us together. I should slow down, but the blood and Elena's scent are making my head spin. Diana's writhing, pinned tightly between us and rubbing against both of us to try to appease her fierce arousal.

I stop and lick her neck clean of blood. Diana shudders and peaks and Elena sucks even harder. I don't even know if she notices Diana's quiet orgasm.

I brush a thumb across Elena's cheekbone, already regretting what I'm going to have to do. I want to watch her like this for much longer than I can.

"Enough. Let her go." Elena doesn't respond, so I squeeze the back of her neck in warning and she pulls back and hisses at me, licking blood from her lips.

Diana reels and I have to let go of Elena to hold the girl up. Elena's focused on my face, predatory and vicious. I wonder if she's going to fight me for what's left of Diana's blood and I'm ready for it, watching even as I bite my wrist and hold it to Diana's mouth. She kisses it sleepily, and then gets the idea and cleans it with one sweep of her tongue. My mouth quirks. This girl's not so bad. I might even call her again.

Elena's expression makes me remember that dropping eye contact with a predator can be dangerous, but I have to. Reluctantly, my pulse spiking, I turn Diana in my arms and drop my eyes to hers. She blinks drowsily.

"Sleep now, sweetheart." I add a push of compulsion and lower her onto the padded bench at the foot of my bed.

As soon as I straighten, Elena's on me, shoving me back on the bed and leaping up on top of me. I should have known better than to try this. Baby vampires aren't much for sharing. I flip her over, pinning her by her throat but not squeezing, reminding her in language she can read that I'm older and the kill is my decision, not hers.

She reaches up, but instead of attacking, she pulls my head down to hers and kisses me ferociously.

It takes me a second to respond because I was _so_ not expecting that.

Her fangs are still out and soon, blood mingles between our tongues. I forget anything except that she's magnificently violent and I want her all over me. I knee her legs apart and she responds by wrapping them around my hips.

I groan through my teeth.

"Stefan, where's Stefan?" Elena asks, her voice distorted because she's caught between her human and vampire selves, not fully either one.

"Mountains, hunting," I manage breathlessly. "Who the fuck cares?"

Apparently, that was only a partial attack of conscience because once she knows Stefan can't overhear, she tears my shirt off my back, her lips burning into my chest.

Elena rolls us again. She's straddling my hips, her vampire eyes wild and pleased with her own dominance. She reaches for the hem of her shirt and just that quickly, her human face returns, touched with uncertainty.

She pulls her shirt up and off and meets my eyes, testing my response. She's more nervous than she has any right to be considering she's riding the unsubtle evidence of my reaction to her.

I thread my fingers into her hair and pull her close so I can kiss all the hesitation out of her. She melts against my chest for a sweet moment before an itch for more starts to pull her muscles taut. I feed the tension unrepentantly, biting her bottom lip and then testing the sensitive areas of her neck. She's rocking against me like there's no fabric between us and I lift my hips, giving her full permission to use me to satisfy the ache between her legs. She does, her head falling back as she rolls her hips against me.

I could watch her do this all day, but I decide to push my luck. I reach up and tear her bra straps, waiting to see what she'll do. She attacks my lips, her fangs lengthening again. My tongue takes control of the kiss, owning her mouth while I rip her bra out of the way. I cup her face in my hands, kissing her punishingly. She strokes herself against me, presses her naked breasts into my chest.

I'm trying to keep control, but that move nearly undoes me and I fall back with a gasp, my cock driving up against her. I shouldn't let her gain the upper hand. There's a human in the room, she's a newborn, and her arousal will only increase her bloodlust. But God, I want her to keep riding me like this. I'll let her fuck me any way she wants to, and drain Diana dry at the same time.

I surge up with a growl, grappling with her as I try to do what I should despite the sexual haze drugging my conscience.

She resists, obviously happy to stay where she is. It's hot as hell when I get to exert my full strength on her for the first time ever as we battle for dominance. She's not holding back either and she nearly gets me pinned once. I wrestle her onto her back, holding her in place with my whole body, my hands iron manacles around her twisting wrists.

My cock is thrusting against her without my permission, wild with sex and aggression and the scent of her all over my bed.

She hisses and strikes, biting into my shoulder _hard._

"Fuck, _fuck!" _I yell, tightening my grip on her wrists as she starts to suck. The first pull rolls my eyes back into my head and she wraps her legs around me, pushing up against my painfully swollen cock. Her tongue rolls warmly across the wound. I may be holding her hands, but she can move the whole rest of her body and she smoothes it against me like a cat that wants to be petted. The fight and the feed and her breasts and her tongue and my blood flooding into her are too much and I shudder and grit my teeth, too far gone to even curse as I come.

My muscles relax without my permission and I slump down onto her, happy to let her drain me. Instead, she stops immediately.

"Damon?"

I don't answer, forgetting to hold her wrists. Instead of tossing me aside and going after the human, she is running her hands all over me, which feels amazing.

"Damon, oh my God, Damon!" She's grabbing at my shoulders now and I pull it together with a serious effort, raising my head.

"Are you okay?" she demands, her eyes frantic.

I blink. "Um, yes?"

"I'm so sorry," she says, looking horrified. "I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I bit you. I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

A smile stretches across my face. "Are you serious? I'm a vampire, Elena. It was just a little nibble. I'm fine, and it was fucking hot, and you can do it about a hundred more times if you want."

Her eyes narrow and she pushes me onto my back, her eyes going over me. "But you…" I see the second she understands, and I'm momentarily embarrassed that I came in my pants like a horny sixteen-year old. But God, who could blame me?

Her eyes are scalding me, but a delighted smile spreads across her face. She curls into my chest, touching my lips with one finger.

"I made you-?" She won't say it.

She's a picture, a kid-on-Christmas-morning smile with porn star eyes. My dick twitches in response.

Instead of answering her, I stroke her hair away from her face and trace the line of her neck and her shoulder with just one lucky finger. She shivers and her face softens.

She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss, like the one we shared on her porch months ago. Only this time I don't have to leave, and she traces my lips with the tip of her tongue, her hand petting my cheek and my neck and my hair.

Elena should be having some kind of mega-guilt trip by now from the double blood share and being topless in her ex-boyfriend's brother's bed, but instead she starts kissing my chest.

When Diana did this, it felt nice. When Elena does it, the warmth of her lips seeps down through my skin and expands all through my chest. I should be tearing her pants off and evening the score but I can't possibly be expected to move when she's touching me so beautifully.

Her hands smooth all over my skin and when she reaches the waistband of my jeans, she looks up at me, her hair pooling like dark light across my abs. She touches the button.

"Can I?" she asks.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I assure her. Seriously? She thinks she needs to ask if I_ want_ her in my pants?

She pulls off my pants and boxers and uses the sheet to fondly wipe away the evidence of my response to her. I'm already hard again, and I want to feel her nipples between my fingers but I'm captivated by the way she's moving, stroking me slowly everywhere. The switch from ferocious predator to this sweet, tender girl has me totally thrown.

Elena looks up at me again and gives me a tiny, pleased smile before she runs her tongue up my erection, holding my eyes.

I growl, arching up against her mouth. She obliges me, pushing me past her lips and rubbing me with her tongue.

"Sweet mother of God, _Elena!" _

That silky hair sifts down over my hips as she uses her mouth to pleasure me. White light bursts behind my eyes and soon she's holding me to the bed, using her vampire strength freely to keep me in place while she teases the line at the head of my cock with just the barest scrape of blunted teeth.

She wrings a groan out of me and her eyes come back to mine. They're wild again, hot as a volcano in hell and she lies down and pulls me over on top of her so I'm straddling her head. I force myself to be still, not sure what she wants, but then she digs her nails into my ass, using my hips to push my penis further into her mouth.

When I hit the back of her throat, she swallows deliberately, letting the contraction of her throat caress me. I punch the mattress, dying to move but not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She does it for me, moving my hips until my control snaps and I start fucking her mouth. She moans around my cock, her hands roaming all over me and the pressure behind my eyes feels like it is going to blow my head right open. I allow myself one more painfully pleasurable thrust into her wet mouth before I pull away.

Her hands are on the button of her jeans before I get there and I hear one of the seams give as I pull them off her. She gasps as I bend to her, the veins in my face marking me for the beast that I am. I give her a razor-sharp grin that is dark with what I intend to do to her. She spreads her soft thighs for me, unafraid.

I find her femoral artery and rake one fang across it, just dimpling the surface of her skin. Elena gasps my name and blood creeps into her eyes. She fists her hands, fighting the transformation.

I surge up over her, kissing her hard and sharp. I cut her lips and they heal up again and she licks the blood off my tongue.

"Let go," I breathe into her mouth. "You don't have to pretend for me."

I drop my head to her nipple, circling it with my tongue and then nipping it. She cries out and I palm her sex as I show her just how beautifully animals like us can blend pain and pleasure. I lick her swollen nipple into my mouth, letting the edge of my predator's teeth cut it just enough to hone the sensation. My fingertip tests her slick opening and Elena writhes heedlessly against me.

"Vampires live for sensation," I tell her. "When time and change is lost, all you have is the moment."

I raise my head and pinch both of her nipples, holding her eyes. She gasps but doesn't look away.

I know she's still watching me as I move down her body. It's hard to talk with my fangs, but I learned the trick years ago and I don't want to hide behind my human face right now. It hasn't been the whole truth of me for a long time. Part of me wants to force her to see me like this, because if she can't accept herself as a vampire, she can't accept me either. If that's true, the last place she should be is in my bed.

I touch my tongue just once over her clit. "We live for the hunt. For the submission of our prey, and the death of our enemies." My eyes flare as I look back up at her. "For sex and speed. Pleasure. For everything we can feel that humans can't."

She gives in and veins snap out from her eyes in a delicate, lacy declaration. She doesn't look away this time as her fangs descend. I smile fiercely and duck my head.

I push two fingers into her at the exact moment I bite into the vein in her thigh. She cries out, her head thrown back, hands tearing at my sheets.

I suck hard, because she's just fed and she has blood to spare. And God, it is the best thing I've ever tasted, gilding my throat and filling my chest with warmth even as my cock swells and feral energy pumps through me, demanding to fight or fuck or run or defend.

If anyone were to come in the room right now, I'd kill them without blinking. This woman is _mine_ and I'm more free than I've ever been.

Elena's back bows and her fingernails bite my shoulders as she comes. She doesn't try to be quiet or still and her abandon feeds my own. I pull my fangs from her thigh, not waiting for the wound to heal before I surge up and over her, thrusting hard into her body.

I've never had sex like this, pure vampire for more than a few seconds at a time. It is like mainlining pleasure and power straight into my veins. Elena and I are tearing at each other, taking and demanding, all the passion between us exploding into this one moment. She rolls on top of me, riding me hard and fast and she's absolutely magnificent.

I can't stay still beneath her and when I try to move, she fights me for it. We roll off the bed and end up on the floor. I wrestle her onto her hands and knees and she hisses a protest until I thrust deep. She moans, pushing her hips back against me and pulling my head down to her neck.

I bite her and she cries out unevenly, convulsing around my cock. I drink her pleasure and her blood and her moans and lose my mind in her.

Elena pulls away. I snarl my displeasure but subside when she rolls to face me and reaches boldly between us to guide me back inside of her. I remember suddenly that the floor will bruise her back and I don't like that thought. I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my hips, and place her back onto the bed.

She twines her hands around my neck and kisses me. I feel my fangs recede, the urgency giving way to awe that she's here, that we're together and naked and she's kissing me because she wants to.

When the kiss ends, I drop my forehead to hers and stroke softly into her. I twine our fingers together and withdraw very slowly before pushing back inside. Her eyelashes flutter.

"Damon," she whispers achingly and I want to say something. Something loving and tender and beautiful, but I don't know how. Instead I pleasure her as gently and patiently as I can, and I hope that she knows what that means. I hope she knows that I'm only like this with her, for her, that this me doesn't exist with anyone else.

This time my orgasm doesn't feel like an explosion. It feels inevitable and natural and right. It feels like Elena.

It feels like coming home.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

* * *

I don't re-connect to reality until Damon leaves the bed. I've been lost so long now in sensation and emotion that I feel like Damon and I must have created a whole separate world together. But when he moves away, the spell is broken and my eyes flutter open.

There's a room around us, the low morning light glowing behind his curtains. People must be starting the day, somewhere. I can't wrap my head around that idea yet, so I listen to the sounds that Damon makes as he moves around the room. Some part of me is tensed, waiting for the closing of the door as he leaves.

It doesn't come. Instead, I hear the running of water. I curl tightly into myself. I feel very small, very alone now that he's not here. I try to remember that I'm a predator now. A hunter. Powerful and strong and confident. I curl even tighter.

A flush builds in my cheeks as I remember all the things I did to Damon. With Damon. With that girl…

I close my eyes again. It feels safe here in this bed but if I leave it, I don't know what I will think of myself. I don't want to find out.

He's coming back, moving back toward me on near-silent feet. I keep my eyes closed because I don't know how to look at him now.

"Hey, this is a guilt-free zone," he says lightly, running a hand down my back.

I almost smile that he read my mind. Without opening my eyes, I turn over and snuggle closer to his chest.

My knees are still tucked into my chest, but his arms can fit around all of me. He stretches out on the mattress again, cradling me in this position that should be awkward but isn't.

"Elena?"

I press my face into his chest, and I feel the muscles in his neck tighten.

Of course. Of course he thinks I'm feeling guilty because of him. I tilt my head back and open my eyes. When they meet his there's fear in both. It makes me sad because this bed feels so safe, and neither one of us should feel afraid in it.

"Don't," I tell him, bringing my hand up so that I can trace his lips with my finger. "I'm not sorry."

As soon as I say it, I realize it is true. For the sleeping with him part anyway. I've wanted to do that for so long that I can't muster any guilt about it, especially now that Stefan and I are officially broken up.

He kisses my cheek just beside the crease of my nose. "Come take a bath with me."

I nod, still feeling small and a little nervous. Fortunately, this doesn't give Damon any pause. He scoops me up and I find that his arms are just as safe as his sheets, so I lean my head against his chest and let him carry me into the bathroom.

"Legs okay?" he asks me and I nod, so he sets me back on my feet and I wrap my arms around myself and peek up at him.

The sight is breathtaking.

His sleekly muscled body is smudged here and there with blood. He has jet-black just-fucked hair, and his sky-colored eyes are gleaming with a combination of satisfaction and concern. He smells of blood and sex and leather and bourbon.

He looks debauched and beautiful and the sight of him makes something deep inside of me settle into place with a click.

He may have done some bad things in his long life, but there's not a bit of him that is evil. I know I must look as hedonistic as he does but watching him now, I can't think of a thing that is wrong with that.

There's just one more issue nibbling away in the back of my mind.

"The girl?" I ask, blushing. "She was in the room, wasn't she?"

"Sleeping away, didn't hear a thing," he assures me, his eyes on my lips, my mussed hair, my crossed arms. "She's happy, we're happy, no worries."

It sounds so simple when he says it like that, but he must be right. She was shuddering and moaning and I think she might have even had an orgasm. Which is weird, but better that than me hurting her.

Damon steps into the bubble-frothed bathtub with a mischievous grin. "You coming?"

I've had fantasies about him in this tub since the first time I saw it. Suddenly, I think it is high time I start living out some of my fantasies. I'm tired of being a good little girl all the time and if I'm not hurting anybody, why shouldn't I have some fun? Damon's right. Immortality is too depressing if you can't find a way to revel in it.

I take the hand he is holding out to me, and I smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: Big news, dear readers! My most popular Delena fanfic, "Desperate Love" is available for sale on Amazon through their Kindle Worlds program. __It is now known as __**The Desperate Love Trilogy by Michelle Hazen**__. Book 1: Desperate Love, Book 2: Love Thy Enemy, and Book 3: The Price of Faith. _

_Kindle Worlds is a cutting-edge new corner of the publishing world, and by supporting it, we can help publicize fanfiction as a legitimate creative art form that is every bit as valuable as original fiction! _

_While you're over there, my two very favorite Vampire Diaries fanfic authors also have stories available for sale on Amazon:_

_From Goldnox, two heart-melting Delena stories: __**"Sounds of Tomorrow" and "Resonance of Reality" by C.L. Marlene. **__They've both spent a lot of days now in the top five bestsellers for Vampire Diaries Romance on Amazon, so it's not just me who recognizes their greatness. _

_From Latbfan, the wrenchingly beautiful __**"Time Stretching Out Toward Forever" by Catherine Holloway.**_

_And don't forget people, review, review, review! On Amazon, it helps your favorite authors make sales, helps other people find quality stories, and I think we all know by now that reviews are actually a semantic life support system whereby the authors' prefrontal cortex breaks down the syllables in a good review and digests them into pure creative energy. _

_I am (obviously) very excited about this new opportunity to be paid for writing fanfiction, but I also HUGELY appreciate the opportunity this site provides us, for beginning or established writers to have a little fun, get some support from our peers, and polish our craft in a positive, low-risk environment. In that vein, if you want to enjoy a little more free, high-quality Vampire Diaries fanfiction, go check out __**Nightlightbright's gorgeous new Delena story, "River Deep, Ocean Wide." **__She is one of the rising stars in our online fanfiction universe and definitely an author you want to keep an eye on. _

**_If you don't have a Kindle,_**_you can get a free app for your smartphone, tablet, iPod touch, iPad or even for your laptop computer, so you should still be able to read any Kindle Worlds story no matter what kind of device you have. Please PM me if you have concerns or questions, can't find the story or would like help downloading the appropriate Kindle app to be able to read._

_Thank you all hugely for your support and kind words that fueled my heart and muse through all the months of writing Desperate Love and all my other beloved TVD fanfics!_

_Thanks to arabean for a mouthwatering cover shot for this story. _


End file.
